There has been proposed image processing apparatuses having many functions. In some of the image processing apparatuses, electricity is constantly supplied to equipment which includes individual functions to start operations in response to an execution request for each of the functions.
In recent years, restrictions on CO2 emissions in view of environmental concerns have been strengthened, it has been demanded to decrease electric consumption of equipment. It has been demanded that a power saving mode be equipped for shutting off a power supply to equipment configuring functions for which no execution request has been made.
For example, JP-A-2001-148751 (paragraphs 0039, 0044, FIG. 5) discloses a related art image forming apparatus, in which a user can freely select a power saving mode for each of the components of the image forming apparatus. Selection is made by YES or NO for whether or not the power saving mode is selected in individual components for which the power saving mode is to be selected. In this case, when NO is selected, the component is subject to power saving mode in the initial setting, with the selection of power saving mode cancelled. The above-described processing is sequentially given to all the components.